


Eclipse

by Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel



Series: I forgot to tell you that I love you [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel/pseuds/Nathaniel_KurtzbergAnciel
Summary: Since my level of english is not enough to write a full story, there are summaries of the #Marcaniel stories I wrote. I hope you'll enjoy them!Previously "Checkmate"A new school year starts, Lila Rossi is back and puts her nose in Nath and Marc's business.You can follow me on social media.Twitter : @Nath_Kurtzberg for lots of #Marcaniel's content.





	1. The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echec et Mat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506734) by Nathanciel. 

This is beginning of a new school year. Nath is sitting in the back of the class, as usual, behind Yvan in order to be able to either sleep or draw. Except that this year, he has a new classmate stitting next to him : Lila Rossi. She came back recently from a roundtrip around the world with her parents. 

At first, Nath pays not attention to her as he finds her scary, always looking like she's angry or bored of the class. She looks very different of when there is a break, when she is all smiling and friendly, telling fantastic stories to everybody. Lila creeps him out. But, sometimes, he likes to secretly sketch her face, thinking she would make a great supervillains. 

Lila doesn't really like her class. The Redhead shorty next to him is boring, always drawing and texting his "boyfriend". She finds his face disgusting, being all lovey-dovey when watching his phone screen. But one day, she sees and discover what the shorty guy draws : Ladybug and superheroes... She is really interested and start conversation with Nath, pretending, she is Ladybug's friend. Since nath is a bit naive, he believes her and it's the beginning of a new friendship.

Marc doesn't really like this change of heart and distrust Lila. She always here, giving weird new ideas to Nath. It annoys the punky guy, but he knows that he wouldn't be able to win over a beautiful girl like Lila. He decides to spend less and less time with Nath. But they stil meet here and there sometimes. 

One day, Marc and Nath are supposed to meet after school, because it's been a whil they haven't been together, only the two of them. But, Lila tells Nath she has a secret to share with him, and only him, and arranged "a date" with him on the same day. It bothers Nath but he accepts and lie to Marc telling him he can't be with him because of an urgent thing to do. They're both sad not being able to see each other, and moreover, Marc is disappointed in Nath.

During evening time, marc is home working on his homeworks in his bedroom. From time to time, he watch pix of Nath and him, happy. They are good memories. Suddenly, he hears a sound coming from the window. He's a bit scared, knowing he's living on the high floors of the building. 

*Knock Knock*

The sound starts again. Marc decides to go and sees. He opens the curtains and behind the window, there is a guy, hanging in the air, in an orange catsuit and mask, super saiyan hair style and blue eyes. 

"_ Are you a wupervillain?"

The guy is visibly upset that Marc didn't recognize him. 

"_ Nath?"

Nath looks so happy in his new catsuit. he explains Lila gave him a miraculous, that she has several that Ladybug gave him blabla... Marc can't contain his anger anymore. 

"_ She lied to you!"  
"_ You're just jealous of her."  
  
It's too much for Marc. He thinks that he needs to end everything here and now before it's too late. So he focused, stay calm and manage to say without crying.

"_ I think we should stop now."

He closes the window and the curtains in order to forget the boy behind him. He's sad, wants to cry, goes back to his desk and watch a pix of Nath and him, happy. 

Nath, behind the window, he's sad. He lost the closest friend he had, the only one who makes him proud of himself. he wanted to show Marc he could be a superhero like he always wanted to be.


	2. The Moon

The day after at school. Marc is back under his staircase, sad and hidden from the rest of the world. He's scared to meet Nath so he'd rather stay away. Alix joins him and understands something is wrong between the two boys. 

"_ Is it because Nath and Lila are together now?"  
"_ WHAT?"  
"_ Juleka and Rose saw them being all lovey-dovey in a café yesterday after school."

It's like Marc takes a knife in his heart, but he contains his tears. He knew he would never be able to win against Lila. She can play charms and says whatever she wants. She's beautiful and can make Nath's dreams come true. Marc is just... Marc. 

Later during the break, Marinette also joins in, smelling something fishy. Alix explains the situation and Marinette is infuriated, promising Marc she will do everything to help him. Marc believes her, even he thinks it's too late. Alix wonder what's wrong with Lila and Marinette told her that Lila is a liar. Alix doubts but marc tells Marinette he believes her, because Nath seems like is under a spell. 

During the weekend, Marc walks alone in the ciry and goes to le Tocadéro where something is happening. Lila is there, in the middle of a crowd, with e new superhero, pretending she has been save from an akuma. Marc recognizes Nath in his catsuit. And the crowd chants the name of this new superhero. 

Lila finally sees marc and makes fun of him. Nath is embarrassed by the situation. Marc is infuriated and spits on her. He wants to leave. 

Suddenly, Ladybug and Chat Noir arrives. They make the crowd go away and then :

"_Lila, give the Miraculouses that you stole back? And leave this poor guy alone!" 

Nathaniel wants to understand. He asks Lila if it's true. he then detransforms and put his miraculous in his box. Lila is angry and pushes him back, making him miserable by telling him horrible things. 

"_ I made your dream come true and the only thing you see is Ladybug, you disgust me!"

Nath is on the floor, sad. Suddenly, an akuma is around a goes finding the Miraculous box and Nathaniel transforms back in Apollon with darker colours. Lila takes an other miraculous and transforms into Pegasus. A giant battle starts and Marc is in the middle of it, thinking Nath is in danger and that he can help him. Nath he staring to burn and shine like a star, setting everything around in fire.

"_ NATH! STOP! COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE!"

But Nath pushes him away. Nath is confuses and want to fight ladybug Chat Noir, but also get revenge from Lila. The battle is strong and Le Trocadero is almost wiped out. Marc tries to hide somewhere he can be safe, watching the battle.   
  
Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm and get a japenese tea glass.

"_ Chat Noir! I think we'll need help on this one! I'll be right back"

Chat Noir's bad pun. The battle goes on and Marc observes. 

A couple of minutes later, Ladybug is behind Marc with a little box. 

"_ You want to save Nathaniel, right?"  
"_ Yeah... But I don't know if I can do that..."  
  
He opens the box and a goat appears and introduces themself. At first, Marc doesn't want to do that, a bit scared. but the kwami convinces him, telling his wants his friends back, that they miss them. 

"_ ZIGGY! HORNS OUT!" (easier in french sorry!)  
  
Marc is now in a black and white catsuit, with platform boots. Time to fight. Ladybug tells him how to win against Apollon and the battle ends in a few minutes. Marc put his arm around the boy on fire, murmurs something in his ears while he's burning with Apollon and it seems to bring back Nath. Then Marc helps Ladybug and Chat Noir against Lila and the battle is also over in a few minutes.   
  
"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"  
"Pound it!"  
  
Ladybug takes back the 3 miraculouses and promises that next time, she will take the last miraculouses she stole. Then Lila leaves.   
  
Nathaniel is instantly captivated by this new black and white superhero who helps him to get up on his feet. The look each other in the eyes. 

"_ What's your name?"  
"_ Pan! But you should forget about me. I don't think I'll be back."

Suddenly Nath seems to remember something : Marc! Where is Marc? 

"_ I hurt a friend. I think he must hate me now."  
  
But behind his mask, Marc tries to comfort him, by opening up. 

"_ You friend is safe. He was really worried for you. You must be really dear to him, because he spoke of you with love."  
  
Nath is touched by Marc's words. Then the miraculouses rings, telling them there is not time left. Marc take advantage of his mask and decides to kiss Nath on the cheek to tell him goodbye, and then, Ladybug, Chat Noir and he leaves le Trocadero.  
  
The day after. Marc goes to school. he hears someone calling is name from afar. he turns back and sees Nath rushing into him. He's fast and jump into his arm, and goes Koala Mode, leg's around Marc torso. he apologizes, crying in Marc's arms, who nuzzle his head in nath's neck, happy to see his friend back.

"I want to be Nath's hero, but I don't want to wear a mask."

Fin

* * *

You can find all the other stories of this saga here : [I forgot to tell you that I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185945)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Nath... I mean everybody in the french fandom call me that! Last year I started to write a long saga concerning Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marc Anciel. I wrote it in french... But recently I decided that I wanted to share the story in English too. But since I'm not really good at writing in English, I sent summaries of the story to some of my friends an told me it was a good idea to share it.
> 
> All of those fictions are parts of a whole series and develop several ideas and concepts, as well as show some parts of Paris. So I'm not okay with people re-using part of these stories in any ways.
> 
> They've all been printed into books and gifted to Thomas Astruc and Winny during the last edition if Japan Expo (2019).
> 
> You can follow me on social media.  
Twitter : @Nath_Kurtzberg for lots of #Marcaniel's content.


End file.
